Under the Snow
by NekoNeko-Tan
Summary: The sequel of Under the Willow! Tails as just realized his wish to love from seeing Shadow and Silver. Afraid to be close to anyone though, Tails flees to Alaska where he meets trouble! Sonic x Tails & Shadow x Silver! Y A O I!
1. Chapter 1: Sun Kissed

Under the Snow

Chapter 1: Sun Kissed

A year has gone by; another long, tiring year. But it was much more bearable with someone to support the young hedgehog. Silver sat at the table, legs crossed and tapping his finger against his cheek. He stared out at the retreating ocean and watched as it pulled back up onto the beach for a bit, a small smile worked onto his face as he watched the other hedgehogs argue and splash each other in the water.

Sonic had dragged all four of them out to the beach. He said it'd be relaxing but the only one who seemed 'relaxed' at all was Silver. On occasions like this he'd normally be wearing a jacket to cover his beat up arms but he hadn't needed to do that for a long time. Shadow, his lover, had chased down the culprit of Silver's abuse and taken good care of him. The ivory hedgehog was truly grateful, and truly in love.

Shadow started walking back in his black and red swim shorts, rubbing his soaked head, "Silver why don't you come in the water?" He smirked and lent down to softly kiss Silver's lips. Silver just stared up at him with his yellow eyes and shook his head, "Aw, come on…" Shadow pouted and furrowed his brows, pursing his lips lightly.

"I don't swim well…" Silver murmured a bit shyly, looking away. To be honest, it was a lie. Silver actually swam great. Shadow quirked a brow and frowned at the smaller hedgehog before whispering.

"You're a horrible liar."

Silver's face turned a soft pink and he hopped out of his seat and glared at Shadow for a bit before smiling, "Fine, fine…" He looked around suspiciously then knocked Shadow over and over to the water, laughing. Shadow tossed about for a moment before springing to his feet and chasing after the other hedgehog, tackling him down into the water.

They really did seem like a good couple. It was so sweet just watching them.

Tails stared at the two from his spot on the beach where he sat. He was tinkering with a small little machine he brought with him but was distracted by the others. Truthfully, the fox was very envious of them, yet scared to get that close to anyone. Sonic jogged over and flopped down by Tails who looked down to him and smiled a bit, "Tired yet Sonic?" The younger boy tilted his head and raised a brow to the older.

Sonic smirked proudly and sat up, "No way!" He stuck his tongue out at Tails teasingly then jumped on his feet, "Come on! " He snagged the young fox by the wrist and dragged him off towards the water. It wasn't until the younger boy yanked away that Sonic wiped the grin off his face and actually looked Tails in the face, "Tails…?" He tiled his head and furrowed his brows worriedly.

"I'm staying with Knuckles…!" Tails suddenly spoke out loudly, almost a shout, before turning and running from the stunned Sonic.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted and started to go after him when he was stopped by Shadow. "S-Shadow?" The black hedgehog merely shook his head. Silver had also walked over to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shadow had long known of how Sonic loved Tails. He also knew Tails would reject it all stubbornly. Silver had heard quite a bit of the drama from Shadow when the ebony hedgehog was upset or had a bad day.

Sonic looked back and forth between the two then looked to Tails who was just started to disappear from sight then hung his head shamefully. Shadow patted his back then looked Sonic, furrowing his brows, "Knuckles… Wasn't he staying in Alaska?" Sonic nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's still there though." Sonic grumbled.

"Why would he come all the way out here to the beach with us then? Isn't that a long way from here?" Silver tilted his head.

"It is, but Knuckles could be here to pick him up." Said Shadow dully as he looked at Silver. The white hedgehog nodded then looked at Sonic before perking up.

"Why don't we take Sonic to Knuckles and Tails?" He chimed cheerfully. Shadow nodded and looked at Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll help you…" He smiled at Sonic and light patted his head. Silver watched him and frowned, tugging Shadow away from Sonic jealously. "Eh, Silver?" He tiled his head and looked down at the ivory hedgehog curiously.

Tails sat on the couch, bundled up in a blanket and quietly sipping some hot cocoa. Knuckled walked over and sat next to him, petting his head lightly, "Avoiding Sonic again?" He smirked lightly and watched the little fox tense up for a moment. "Don't worry, I needed the company." He stared down to Tails before standing and yawning. "I'm going to get some sleep; the spare room is by the bathroom." The red echidna pointed to a door by the kitchen then stared off to a room on the opposite side, "Night Tails."

Tails said nothing, just looked at Knuckles and nodded. He looked around then stood, the blankets falling off of his small, cold form and he crept to his room while shivering. He opened the door and practically flung himself under the blankets. He was almost literally a shivering ball of fluff.

When morning came the little fox yawned and squirmed only to hurry back to being in a tight, warm ball. "C-Cooollldd…." He groaned before sitting up and slipping out of bed, slipping his small feet into some slippers and yanking a blanket off of his bed, covering up with it as he shuffled out of the bed room. He could hear two people talking; he soon saw Knuckles and an unfamiliar husky chatting in the living room. "Morning…" Tails muttered, looking to Knuckles then slowly to the guest, "Who's this?"

Knuckles smiled and ruffled Tails's fur, "Ah, this is my friend Zee, Zee this is—"

"Miles…" Tails quickly interrupted, smiling up to the white and grey husky. The canine had been much larger than him, perhaps older as well. But he certainly was very handsome. Tails cringed when he realized he was staring-and that his mouth was open while doing such. He blushed and bow, "N-Nice to meet you Zee!" He stuttered then glanced up to the canine who gave a light chuckle and began to soft stroke Tails's head.

"Hey there shorty." The husky smiled and then looked at Knuckles, "Hey could I borrow him for a day? You're too busy to hang with me, like always." He raised a brow and smirked at the echidna. Knuckles nodded and looked to Tails.

"Yeah, Miles why don't you go run around with Zee, it might be fun." He laughed then stared to Tails, "Besides, I can see you freezing in here by yourself." He chuckled then nudged the smaller boy towards the canine.

Tails squeaked and looked up to Zee; he looked about then gasped, "I-I need to change, I-I'll be right back!" He dashed off to his room and started to throw on some warm clothes as quickly as he could. He came out looking like a straight up mess. A bunch of fur on his cheek was sitting up straight and made him look a bit silly, but Zee walked over and lightly brushed the fur down then lent down and gave Tails a light sniff. "U-Umm…" Tails's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"You smell nice…" The canine softly murmured then lent up and snickered, "Sorry, sorry, I'm a dog; I like to smell people." He shook his head, "It's weird, I know."

Tails eagerly shook his head and smiled up to Zee, "No, it's fine, I understand completely!" He giggled and then gazed up to the husky. He had such pretty hazel eyes.

Knuckles coughed then stared at the two suspiciously, "Oi, stop flirty and get out of my house you homos." He snickered lightly and shook his head, "No, but really, shoo." And with that Tails and Zee were kicked out of the house.

Zee took Tails's hand in his and led him along, "Come on, I'll take you to a bar." Tails lightly tugged away and mumbled shyly.

"B-but, I'm underage…" He furrowed his brows and looked up to the husky. Zee shook his head and winked before slowly whispering into Tails's ear.

"So am I, but I go there anyways…" To his words Tails could only squirm and blush more. Not only was he attractive he was a bad boy. What a horribly irresistible combination!

Just like that Tails was swept away to a bar. They drank, laughed, joked, they carried on and then, then Tails couldn't remember anything…


	2. Chapter 2: Moon Glow

Chapter 2: Moon Glow

Silver had fallen asleep on the plane ride there, leaning against Shadow lightly and he made cute little snores. Sonic was sitting with some stranger who was also asleep, gazing out the window of the plane restlessly. Shadow looked over to him and furrowed his brows before looking to Silver, lightly kissing his head. Silver squirmed a bit then slowly woke up, looking up to Shadow sleepily, "Hmmm…?"

Shadow shook his head and smiled, "Nothing… We'll be there in a few hours…" He mumbled softly then softly kissed Silver's lips, "God you're so lucky we're on a plane…" Silver blinked and tilted his head.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Silver batted his lashes innocently.

"I'd make you scream~." Shadow hummed proudly. Silver cringed and his whole face bursts into red.

"Shadow…!" He squeaked embarrassedly.

Tails groaned softly and tried to lift his body out of bed. He felt unnaturally heavy. He looked around and flicked an ear back. Zee was lying next to him. Maybe it wasn't that Zee was laying with him that bothered him, perhaps it was; oh I don't know, the fact he was naked by chance?

He held his mouth opened and twitched as the husky slowly woke from his sleep. "Morning…" He smirked and yanked Tails over kissing on his neck lightly while he held him from behind, "How did my cute little fox sleep?"

Tails squirmed and blushed brightly then struggled, "Zee… L-Let me… Let me go…!" He whimpered lightly. This explained everything, well; not everything, but it did explain why his rump hurt. Tails continued to toss about, accidentally elbowing Zee in the face.

There was a very tense silence as Tails heard a light growl. Suddenly, without any recognition Tails was forced down against the bed, Zee's weight on top of him and practically smothered in the pillows, "Z-Zee…! Ow! Zee you're hurting me…! Stop it! AHH!"

Tails's eyes slowly opened again, he didn't just feel bad, he felt like shit. Frankly, he couldn't move at all! Zee came in and lightly began to stroke Tails's head, "Hey you…" He spoke in a sweet tone then softly kissed Tails's head, "Sorry about that… Natural instinct." Tails looked up at him and grumbled.

"The hell kind of instinct is that?"

"To show you that I'm the alpha male."

"I told you to let me go!" Zee cringed to how harsh Tails was being but then kissed him, "Stop kissing me…!" Tails shouted weakly. His throat was somewhat hoarse.

"I'm sorry… Really I am… Here… Once you start feeling better I'll take you out somewhere nice… I promise…" Zee whimpered lightly and nosed Tails, who was giving in at that moment. The fox nodded and then buried his face into the pillow.

"I'm so tired…"

"You need your rest. Just sleep, I'll come check in on you." He smiled, that curly tail of his wagging happily as he left. Tails frowned and furrowed his brows, Zee smelt like another man. It was fresh too.

'I knew this was a bad idea…' Tails thought, repeating it over and over in his mind. Although tired, he was restless. He cringed when he heard such disturbing sounds coming from another room. Zee had another 'friend' in the house with him. Tails could only bury his face deeper into the pillow and sniffle lightly. He felt so ashamed, so used. Why did he even come here? Why?

Tails listen to over an hour's worth of it, and then he finally dozed off somehow; maybe from pure exhaustion.

Once he woke up, cleaned up, he was taken out to lunch by Zee. Zee was being so sweet he almost completely forgot about how he raped him earlier. Matter of fact he was joking and laughing like normal. That was the weird ability Zee seemed to have over people. They couldn't hold grudges because he always apologized and shamelessly charmed them back to him.

Shadow, Silver, and Sonic had finally got off the plane, looking at the cold area fearfully. Shadow tightly gripped Silver's hand and stared at him from the corner of his eyes before staring forward again, just as Silver was going to look at him. Sonic was just sitting there, almost daze while cramming his pockets with his hands, "Well… Let's get to a hotel." Shadow grumbled, tugging Silver along before he froze in spot.

They looked at the somewhat run-down hotel and grimaced but it was the only hotel nearby that they could afford. Silver and Shadow got a room together, Sonic had one to himself. Silver kept throwing little fits, Shadow didn't honestly know why, he was too busy worrying over Sonic and Tails.

Was the ivory hedgehog doomed to only be an outsider after all…?

Sonic had been asking everyone in town if they knew Knuckles or saw Tails, all of them said no. Shadow was with him, staying close to his side and abandoning little Silver who was now sitting in bed, bundled up and upset. He honestly hadn't cried this much in a long, long time.

Shadow however hadn't noticed when he came back to the room that Silver was upset, the younger hedgehog played it off and appeared to be perfectly fine. So, Shadow didn't honestly think much of him at all. He did get worried when he invited the younger to join him on the couch and watch their show and he refused then ran off to take a bath.

It was about an hour that Shadow finally gave in and marched to the restroom, flinging the door open, "Silver, what's keeping you?" He spoke up, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the startled hedgehog in the bath.

Maybe it wasn't until he realized how erotic Silver looked that he suddenly got shy. "A-Ah…" Shadow just stared at him, blushing a bit with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry Silver." He spoke, although he didn't leave, actually he sat down by the bath and ran his fingers across Silver's bare knee as it stuck up out of the water. To his touch Silver only seemed to squirm and squeak.

Shadow tugged Silver up a bit and kissed him demandingly on the lips and smirked, "I can't hold back anymore…!" Silver struggled then gasped as Shadow pushed him back against the wall, still kissing him. When he finally broke the kiss Silver was panting lightly and staring at him with wide eyes. Shadow licked his lips and grinned, "We've never done it in a bathroom before…"

Tails was just being escorted to Knuckles's house by Zee. He smiled and lent his head on Zee as they walked, Zee's arm wrapped around the young fox's shoulders. Once they stopped at the door Zee turned Tails towards him, then kissed him tenderly , lightly rubbing his side.

Tails escaped into the house and sighed, staring up at the ceiling, his heart throbbing in his chest. Then something made him feel awfully guilty. Sonic. Sonic kissed him last year! He was just now recalling it. Something in him – it made him feel horrible – he felt as though he betrayed his friend ant family.

With those thoughts Tails walked to the couch then slumped in the couch. He looked pathetic, sulking like a child. Knuckles came home, closing the door behind him. "Hey Tails." He smiled and stared down to the younger, "How was your date?"

Tails's face lit up and he squeaked, "I-It wasn't a date! We just hung out…" He grumbled then hung his head shamefully. He fidgeted with his fingers then looked up to Knuckles, "Knuckles…" He suddenly got serious, "…I-I slept with him…" Tails looked like he was about to cry, Knuckles couldn't help but take pity on the other. "W-What am I going to do…?"

Knuckles let out a long sigh then sat next to Tails and hugged him, petting his head lightly, "There's nothing to be ashamed of…" He furrowed his brows then stood, lifting Tails up onto his feet, "Who knows, maybe you're exactly what each other need." He smiled kindly then led Tails to the guest room, tucking him into bed. "Just get some sleep and relax."

Tails could hardly begin to believe sleep or relaxation was possible at this point. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He supposed he could try to sleep. He figured if he did it would be full of nightmares and worries.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping at Sunset

Chapter 3: Kidnapping at Sunset

Tails woke up later, but it wasn't to the silence of Knuckle's guestroom. It was to the disturbing sounds of Zee's house. The lusty sounds and smells; they all came pouring back into Tails's mind. He looked himself over quickly, thank god; he had his clothes on still. He slowly climbed out of bed and looked around the windowless room confusedly. There was no way out unless he went through the door. He decided to test this theory as he crept up to the door and slowly attempted to force it open. No such luck.

He slumped his shoulders a huffed before perking his ears and pressing them to the side wall. He knew that voice… Zee was raping someone Tails knew… but who? A British accent. No. No, it couldn't be him! Was it really Benji? Benji was an artic fox, he and his twin brother were British, and also handcuffed to each other. He furrowed his brows then looked down to the ground, pricking his ears back. It would appear this guy had a thing for foxes.

"Zee…" The soft British voice worked out between heavy pants and painful moans. Tails listened carefully, his ears perked from how calm the other seemed to be. He pressed himself to the wall to listen closer. "…This… Nh! …This isn't like you…" The white fox made out. Shortly after everything fell silent. Tails tensed, as if preparing himself for a loud crash. Soon enough he head it a loud smack that would've made his ears rings had it been him.

"Shut up Benji! You never knew me… don't act like you understand anything now…" Zee's voice came booming out with snarls and growls. Tails backed from the wall then and looked to the bed, then slowly to the wall. He sat down and fidgeted, unable to do anything it seemed. He got a saddened look when he could ear crying from the other room.

Sonic was outside the hotel the next day, staring into the white snow. When his phone started buzzing in his pocket he waited a long, long, moment before yanking it out, opening it as he looked at it. It was Alex and Benji. He answered then sighing softly, "Hello?" He spoke dully. When he heard Alex's voice, all alone he widened his eyes, listening to the distressed brother.

"Sonic! Oh my god Sonic! Please! Please tell me you've seen Benji!" The fox shouted into the phone, Sonic shook his head and responded with a simple, 'no'. "No…! Oh god…" Sonic's ears pricked back as he heard Alex crying. He never cried. Ever. That was just how it was. "I may know where he is… You're in Alaska looking for Tails right?"

"Yes? Why? Do you know where he is?" Sonic suddenly asked, gripping the phone tighter.

"I'm afraid I do. He should be with a kidnapper by the name of Zelis Loyd." Alex rubbed his forehead and continued, "He was a friend of Benji's when we were young. His parents died in a car accident and he was sent away to an orphanage. Let's just say he had an obsession with my brother… He became a criminal and kidnapped foxes. He's still doing it too. Our team have been chasing him down for a while now, we've tracked him to Alaska." He finished then looked away, "Sonic, he kidnapped Tails." He said bluntly.

"I know…" Sonic said quietly then quickly hung up, putting the phone into his pocket. "Zelis." He muttered, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Damnit!" He shouted and punch the wall, at that moment Shadow came out, looking at him coldly.

"What the hell, Sonic?" He grumbled and raised a brow to the blue hedgehog. "Calm down."

Sonic nodded his head and looked away embarrassedly, "Sorry…" He muttered then sighed loudly. "I know who we're looking for." Shadow nodded his head, "Someone by the name of Zelis. He has Benji too."

Shadow sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Ok." He spoke in a whisper, "Silver's asleep so I'll leave him here. Shall we go?" Sonic nodded to him and the two headed off together, walking through the snow.

Silver woke up, finding himself alone. He held his head and looked around, "Sha…dow?" He muttered then yawned out loudly, his exposed body slipping from bed. He really got some abuse last night. He looked himself over in the mirror and blushed deeply, hanging his head shamefully, "That bastard…" He grunted, "He's like a little kid… marking his stuff so no one plays with it." He huffed and ran his fingers over some of the bite marks and such that Shadow left. Silver huffed and left the bathroom then, having cleaned up the night previous so he saw no reason to take another bath. He walked into the bedroom then perked when he saw a note, walking to the dresser as he plucked it from its spot with his fingers quickly, "Went out, be back soon." He read aloud the frowned, smacking the note into the dresser, "Be back soon my ass…" The ivory hedgehog growled crankily. He got out his clothed and began to get dressed then.

He finished up by slipping on his boots and tying them up; looking to the door for a careful moment. He opened it and left quickly, once outside he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked about. To his horror he swore he saw a striped tail walking into a tavern. Desperate to follow it he dashed into the crowd, bursting into the tavern where smug smiles became unamused frown as the people inside it looked to him. All but one. The tiger grinned, "Oh, Silver, so nice of you to join us." He growled, the males within the tavern began to grin again.

Before he knew it he was dragged into a back room, gagged and thrown onto a bed. He struggled and tried to cry out, already in tears as he tried to get free. "Mmh!" He looked up to the tiger, his eyes filled with fear. To this look the feline merely gaze a dominant grin as he forced the hedgehog down, the other men around him restraining him and ripping his clothes off.

He felt him inside him, his eyes becoming wide as he cried out, silenced by the gag and the abusive ones who'd been beating him. Before he could comprehend what was going on he seemed to space out and go blank, being raped by these men without struggling or resisting further. Almost just like before.

Shadow was walking along calmly with Sonic, the two going to Knuckles. They asked him and informed him of the husky. He nodded his head and got himself together, "Come on, I know where he lives. He goes by Zee around here, he usually hangs out at the tavern but I was there earlier and he wasn't, be must be at his house." Sonic and Shadow both nodded and followed along.

Once they reached the house Sonic felt a heavy weight on his heart, making his rage grow. He banged on the door while Knuckles shouted, "Zee, open up!" He called. And soon enough the husky opened the door with a pleasant smile on his muzzle.

"Hello Knuckles." He said calmly, looking to him. The echidna only twitched and looked to Sonic, then back to the canine. "Hm?"

"Where's Tails?" He asked boldly, staring at him intensely.

"He's here, Tails!" He called back, the small golden and white fox came out and to his side, gently hugging onto the canine with a blank stare, "They came asking for you sweetheart, is everything ok?" He asked casually, gently kissing the boy's head sweetly.

Tails looked to them and nodded, "Everything is fine… Sonic, why are you here?" He asked, staring up to the hedgehog. Sonic's heart was pained more then, his brows furrowing and his body tensing.

"Why am I here…?" He mumbled then felt his fur stick up as he lashed out in rage, socking the husky right in the jaw and he growled, "You bastard!" He shouted out, going down and pounding into him as hard as he could with his fists. Tails gasped and stumbled back, his eyes widening as he watched him. Shadow, honestly, was laughing hysterically on the inside. But he kept his poker face. Knuckles was the one who sighed and pulled him off of Zee, yanking the hedgehog back as he restrained him, "Knuckles?! What the hell?!" He shouted, glaring at him with his green eyes. He was filled with so much hatred and pain he just went wild. Once he did calm down Knuckles released him.

Tails got down and helped Zee up, gently stroking his cheek, "Zee… are you ok…?" He muttered, looking worried as he stood with the canine who nodded his head. Zee glared to Sonic and Knuckles, slamming the door in their faces and locking it. He quickly shoved Tails off of him and brushed himself off.

Tails looked away and winced some, cringing as Zee spoke, "To your room." He growled, Tails nodding and running back to the room, closing the door. He'd gotten a glimpse of Benji collapsed on the couch, covered with nothing but a blanket. Just as he closed the door Benji was sitting up, holding his head.

Zee walked past him then paused and looked to Benji, gently taking his hand and leaning up to him, softly kissing him, "Good morning Benji…" He said in a hushed tone, the fox sitting completely still, twitching when Zee pulled something from his pocket. It was a small square box. The artic box gasped as the other got onto one knee and held it out, opening.

Tails heard some of the commotion from his room, perking his ears curiously, "Huh…?" But suddenly gasped loudly when he heard, 'will you…marry…'. He slammed his hands over his mouth and looked around quickly.

Benji stared at him, blinking as he slowly nodded leant down, kissing Zee softly. "Yes…" He replied in a soft whisper.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bride and the Groom

Chapter 4: The Bride and Groom

Silver slowly opened his eyes, his body abused beyond humane means. He could feel his stiff body oozing fluids. Blood and semen. He was no longer gagged, his voice gone hoarse. He looked over to the side of the bed, the tiger stood there, smoking a cigarette, his pants barely on his thighs. He couldn't even make his small body move as he lay under another stranger whose face was blurry within the darkness. He moaned out weakly when he felt him thrusting into his small, exhausted body.

"Sha…Ah…! Shado…w…" He panted, his eyes slowly falling shut as he laid there limply, his mind trailing off again.

Zee picked up the small white fox and sat down, sitting him in his lap. They kissed and locked lips, this being the perfect distraction. Tails slowly opened the door, carefully leaving the safety of the room he was supposed to be in. He made haste for the exit but was still being quiet. He opened the door and winced when it creaked, Zee instantly knowing of his escape. He shoved Benji off, the small, naked boy smacking straight into the ground, laying there and whimpering as he slowly sat up, wincing in pain. The husky went after Tails then who scrambled onto his feet grabbed something off of a stand nearby as he dashed out of the door, running into the forest nearby.

He looked around then slammed straight into a tree, looking back at Zee who was right behind him, running through the snow. His heart was pounding in his chest as he continued to run. "No! No! Stay away!" Tails shouted, trying to keep him away as he stumbled and fell and few times, snow flying everywhere. He would quickly get up and run, sprinting through the snow as quickly as he could. But the husky followed. When he deemed himself close enough he yanked a gun out and aimed at Tails. Once seeing it Tails gasped and threw the object in his hands at him. The wrench going flying as it knocked the gun out of his hands. Zee growled and scrambled to get it aiming at Tails as he shot multiple times just before the boy made it over the hill.

Zee looked around then growled softly as he retreated to his home, collecting Benji and setting him on the couch, softly kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry Benji… I didn't mean to be so rough…" He whimpered, Benji hugging onto him gently.

"It's fine…" The boy whispered, gently stroking his head as he smiled innocently, "Just stay with me…" He nuzzled into him and closed his eyes.

Tails limped along stumbling over and collapsing into the deep snow as he whimpered, holding his leg as it bled. He panted softly and looked up to the sky as he raised his ears, "I… I'm such an idiot…" He giggled softly then winced, holding his side in pain as well, "I've lost so much blood… nhh…" He closed his eyes and laid there, his chest raising and falling; giving proof he was still alive.

Sonic and Shadow were walking casually along, Knuckles having gone back home. They had no evidence to prove he was a kidnapper, Tails was willingly there. Or so it would appear. Sonic finally pushed Shadow away, "I'm going back! Tails is in danger!" He shouted, then pricked his ears back as Shadow looked at him, "Shadow!" But then his face lost expressions as he saw Shadow look away then tense instantly. His red eyes locked onto the familiar tiger.

"Go, Sonic. I've got something to deal with…" He narrowed his eyes and looked to Sonic, nodding his head. The blue hedgehog nodded back then bolted off; in the meantime Shadow watched the tiger from a distance, following him secretly. He followed him into the tavern, sneaking to the back room curiously. When he got there his eyes widened, his hands smacked over his mouth as he slammed back against the hallway wall. The guys who weren't all over their new little fuck slut were looking to Shadow who looked horrified and all at the same time filled with a deepening rage. He clenched his fists and growled, "What the hell… What the hell are you doing to Silver?!" He shouted out loudly, grabbing a man by the throat and throwing him against a wall so hard he almost went through it.

All the men were filled with fear as they ran off, leaving Silver laying there motionlessly. Shadow grasped the tiger by his shoulder when he tried to flee, only to bash him into the wall and punch him multiple times before throwing him to the ground like a ragdoll. He went to Silver's side then and gently caressed his cheek, "Silver… Silver… Open your eyes…" He pleaded to the ivory hedgehog, "Silver…! Please…! Wake up!" He actually began to cry, burying his face into the other's chest as he did, "I'll never leave you alone again…! I swear…! Just please… wake up!" But still the hedgehog wouldn't move. Shadow picked him up and covered him with blankets, carrying him out.

The only thing that helped him relax was the warmth of the other's body. He looked down, kicking himself for ever leaving Silver all alone like that. He sat the boy down in bed when he got back to their hotel, gently kissing the top of his head and stroking his head softly. He just sat there next to him and stared down to him worriedly. He feared the boy would never open his eyes again. He cried softly as he murmured out, "Silver… Please…"

Sonic went stumbling through the snow, unable to run as fast as he'd like to in the deep snow. He pressed on though, unable to feel his legs or hands anymore as night fell. It was getting so cold. He stumbled back and knocked into a tree, wincing a bit. He sat up shortly after and pushed on exhaustedly. He went on for at least another hour with nothing. He was going to just give up and quit before he saw blood in the snow and a large disturbance in the snow. He perked up and quickly dashed that direction, almost revived with the thought of finally finding Tails. He then tensed, seeing the heap of gold and white fur heaped in the snow.

"Tails?!" He shouted, moving quicker but he slipped on a small lump and tumbled right next to the small fox. He perked up when he saw him breathing, but looked terrified when he saw all of the blood. Sonic wasted no more time as he scooped the boy up and ran through the snow, all the way back into town, taking him to the doctor. Sonic waited in another room for what felt like forever. He just stared downwards and thought of how much he wanted to kill Zee for what he did to Tails.

"Sonic…" The doctor spoke up, coming towards the eager hedgehog that bolted up onto his feet. "He'll be fine… However… He may not walk again." He said rather grimly. Sonic grimaced and nodded his head, looking down.

"May I see him…?" Sonic asked in a pathetic tone, something unusual for such an outgoing male.

"He may be asleep but you can." The doctor said, nodding his head before turning away. A nurse provided the room number and Sonic soon found himself standing in the door way, staring in. He feared what awaited him behind the curtain the covered Tails' bed. He made his way over quietly then pulled the curtains back, peering in to the fox. He was sleeping soundly. Sonic smiled some, relieved to see him looking so peacefully. He turned away and started to leave. Though, he felt bad for leaving the other alone like that. He needed his rest and frankly, Sonic did too. He made his way back to the hotel sighing as he opened the door. He saw Shadow and smiled weakly, "He's in the hospital… He may not walk again… He was shot, twice." He said then looked a bit worried when Shadow said nothing. "Shadow?" He tilted his head, calling out the other's name in attempt to draw his attention. He closed the door and went over to him, "Hey? What's going on?" He mumbled, tilting his head worriedly.

Shadow just held Silver's hand and wept. He couldn't swallow the idea of living without the ivory hedgehog at his side. It was impossible. He wouldn't allow it. He'd kill himself before he'd live in a world without Silver. Sonic looked to the ivory hedgehog who was seemingly asleep. Then to Shadow, comforting him a bit, "He's just asleep Shadow… shh…" He gently hugged him, nosing him in a brotherly way. He then sat up and moved to his own bed, "I'm going to go to sleep now… ok?" He said quietly, looking to the other concernedly. Shadow looked to the other slightly and nodded.

Shadow woke up, having passed out sometime while holding the other's hand. Silver was still out cold, not having moved an inch since last night. Shadow leant his hand down and gently held the boy's cheek, caressing it slowly. "Silver…" He called out, but the boy didn't respond. He looked more and more worried as he stared at the other hedgehog.

Sonic rolled over in bed and slowly awoke as well. He looked over and yawned, "Morning, Shadow. How's he doing?" Sonic asked and smiled weakly. Shadow just shook his head and remained silent. Sonic sighed and got up, changing his clothes, "I'm going to go check on Tails." He said and headed out the door.

Sonic walked out and stuffed his hands into his pockets, thinking over the whole situation. Tails would need to give evidence of what happened himself or else Zee would get off clean. He wouldn't stand for it. He opened the door to the hospital then made his way to Tails' room. Sonic smiled at him when he saw him in bed, sitting up, looking out the window. "Tails." He spoke up, the small yellow and white fox looking at him instantly.

"Sonic!" He cried happily, opening his arms as the hedgehog ran over and hugged him tightly. Tails cried tears of joy and held onto him, not wanting to let go. To this Sonic blushed up deeply and smiled happily, hugging the other and holding him in his arms affectionately. "I missed you… Oh god I missed you!" He cried, nuzzling into him. But then he jumped up quickly, "B-Benji! Zee still has Benji! A-And they're getting married!" He squeaked then tugged on Sonic, "You have to tell Alex!"

Sonic nodded and smiled at the smaller male, gently patting his head, "Don't worry, I will." He said then flinched as the phone buzzed from his pocket. "Speak of the devil." He yanked the phone from his pocket and flipped it open, hitting the answer button. "Hey Alex, Benji is here, he's getting married to Zee, You should get out here as soon as you can." Cursing and loud yelling responded to the hedgehog's words and then a brief goodbye. He hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"The doctor says I may never walk again…" He mumbled under his breath. Sonic nodded and muttered an 'I know'. Tails looked downwards then up to Sonic, trying to be happy, "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll walk again." He said optimistically. Sonic smiled some and nodded, trying to do the same.

Shadow and left to go use the bathroom, silver was laying on the bed, still. He was only breathing, nothing else. Silver's eyes slowly began to open groggily. He felt like crap, probably looked it too. He sat up then winced in pain, making a soft, pained noise. Shadow instantly reacted when he heard the creaking of the bed springs as the small hedgehog moved. He quickly darted out stared at Silver wide eyed. Silver looked to him, jumping a bit. He hadn't fully computed that he was in the hotel room again.

"Silver! Thank god you're awake!" he shouted, yanking the boy in for a tight, loving hug. Silver blinked awkwardly and slowly hugged back, looking a bit confused. "I won't let that bastard get away this time… I swear I won't…" Silver tilted his head and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"…What… happened…?" He barely made out, Shadow explained and Silver nodded, looking terrified. He had begun to recall all that happened rather vividly and it honestly made him feel sick. He hugged onto Shadow and mumbled weakly, "Please don't leave me again…" He said, crying softly. Shadow replied in a soft voice.

"I won't… I promise… I won't…"


End file.
